The Dangerous Professor
by Ramblings of a MadWoman
Summary: There's a new professor in town! Instead of Professor Umbridge, I have taken the liberty of choosing a new professor for Hogwarts. She appears normal enough, but there is more to her than it seems!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J. K. Rowling, except for Jess. She is mine.

This takes place during the fifth book, and Harry has just arrived at the Order's headquarters. Harry is not going to be so very angry, because I don't LIKE him that way. Man, he was a jerk. There is no Umbridge, and Harry has gone to his trial and got off, but that happened earlier, so they have more time before going to Hogwarts.

Chapter 1

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the twins all sat at a table. Sirius was waiting by the door. The Order seemed to be expecting somebody, but who ever it was, they were late. The others watched as Ron played Harry in wizard's chess, giving bits of advice to Harry because he was losing by a large margin. Ron kept telling them to be quiet, Harry could do it on his own, but secretly Harry was glad for the help.

The members of the Order were all gathered in their meeting room except Sirius. He kept looking at the clock and mumbling to himself. Finally the door opened and a tall, very light blond woman rushed through the door. She took off her long black coat revealing more black clothes underneath. She had freckles on her face that gave a look of innocence, but there was no innocence reflected in her eyes.

"Sirius! Sorry I'm late. How much have I missed? I was held up at-"

Sirius shushed her quickly and glanced over at the group of kids over at the table. "We'll hear you at the meeting. They just started so you haven't missed anything. Come in."

"Why are there kids here?" They both went into the meeting room and shut the door so the kids couldn't here Sirius' response.

"Who is that?" Fred asked quietly.

Ron moved on of his knights who quickly took Harry's king. "You lose Harry. How should I know?" we said back to Fred. "I was just sitting here like you."

"Ickle Ronnsie seems upset Fred." George taunted. Let's leave the wittle baby alone. We have things to do anyway!" Ron turned crimson and the twins rushed upstairs nearly knocking Ginny over who was coming down the stairs.

"Watch it! What's going on?"

"Some strange woman just came through the door. We don't know who she is."

"Well, maybe she's the new professor! Dumbledore hasn't found one yet has he?"

"She didn't look like the professor type." Ron put in. "She looked serious and well…dangerous."

Hermione snorted while she tried to contain her laughter.

"What?" Ron asked, becoming defensive. "She did! One of those serious types who…I don't know, kill people for a living! Not someone who reads books at home and has large reading glasses!"

"Ron! Not all professors sit and read. Many of them teach from experience. Why do you think Professor McGonagall-?"

"All right! Enough! You've made your point. But she still doesn't look like a professor. Ginny, you want to play me in chess?"

Ginny sat down and Harry and Hermione tried to help her as much as they could, but Ron still beat her each time. He was just about to play Hermione when the Order finished their meeting. Everyone came out and Sirius sat down to watch the chess game.

"Hey, Sirius," Harry started to ask. "Who is the woman who came late? We've never seen her before."

"Who, Jess?" Sirius looked startled. "Haven't I told you about her before? She was in my year back at school. She was in Ravenclaw. I actually dated her for a while but…it didn't work out. We had different interests, but enough about that. She's your new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Everyone belongs to J. K. Rowling except Jess.

Just so you know, I don't want Ron and Hermione to be Prefects. At least not in this story. It wouldn't work. So they are not. Also, the Daily Prophet has not been smashing Harry as much as they did. They just give off a general disapproval. Dumbledore is not hated as violently also.

Chapter 2

The remaining days they spent at the Order they tried to find out as much as they could about their new professor. Fred and George said she looked like a serial killer and Ron agreed. She had never said a word to any of them and seemed a bit cold. She talked to Sirius mainly, and she seemed warmer around him, but most people stayed their distance. They seemed a little bit afraid. All except Sirius and Dumbledore. It seemed like no time at all until they were packing their bags and getting onto the train. They all met Luna Lovegood, and other than thinking she was a bit off, got along well. Harry, Ron and Hermione found an empty car and spent the time talking and eating the candy they bought until they arrived. They got into the horseless carriages and...wait. Harry paused. They weren't horseless!

"You guys! Look at the horses! I thought the carriages didn't have horses!" But these were not horses he realized. They were skeletons of a horse.

"What are you talking about? There aren't any horses Harry."

They argued all the way to the castle, and Harry finally dropped the subject as they got out because Hermione and Ron were regarding him curiously. They found their seats by Seamus, Dean, and Ginny. The first years were put into houses and Gryffindor got sixteen more students. Dumbledore got up to make his speech, and at the end he introduced the new teacher.

"It took me a long time to replace your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher once again, but the new professor kindly agreed to take time from her busy schedule to teach you all. Please welcome Professor Jessminda Calder."

Jess stood up and took a slight bow, then quickly sat back down. Once again she was wearing all black.

George whispered over to Harry, "She looks like a female Snape."

"She does not!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry agreed with her. Snape was cruel and was too unjust for anyone to match. "She doesn't look mean. Snuffles certainly likes her. And Dumbledore wouldn't have hired her if she was on the Dark Side."

"Makes sense I guess." Fred whispered. "But I still think she's a female Snape. She might not be as mean though. She went to Ravenclaw right?"

"I wonder what she does for the-" Ron started, but was silenced quickly by his brothers who elbowed him in the stomach.

"Not in front of everyone! Are you crazy?"

Ron rubbed his now sore stomach and they all grabbed the food that had magically appeared on the table. Once everyone had eaten all they could, they were lead upstairs and into the dormitories. People were sleepy after all their food and as sleep crept over them, the first years worried over their first classes.

"All right!" Ron exclaimed at the breakfast table. "We've got Defense Against the Dark Arts as our third class! His face fell. We have it with Slytherin. We have Care of Magical Creatures right before it. Oh no. We've got Potions first." His face fell again. Harry groaned.

They struggled through Potions, Snape being as ruthless as ever, and even taking a point or two. Hagrid's class was better. Although the animals camouflage made them vanish after the first few minutes and they spent the rest of the class looking for them, at least they could talk to Hagrid. Finally it was third period. They rushed into the classroom so they could get the seats in the middle, so they weren't right in front of her or too far back. The bell rang, everyone took their seats.

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry whispered, but then Jessminda came out from her office. She had her dark coat on and it billowed out behind her. The door slammed and everyone jumped. She leaned on her desk.

"You will call me Professor Jess. You will do what I tell you to, and you will not interrupt me when I am speaking. If you don't show up for class without an excuse you and I will have a little chat. It won't end well for you. If you are late don't bother coming in. I will have locked the door. It is then up to you to make up what you missed. If you disrupt my class you will have detention with me for the rest of the week. Am I clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now-" There was a knock on the door. Malfoy's face was in the window. He gestured for someone to open the door. Jess stood up, walked across the room and waved through the window, pulled the blind down so he couldn't see in. "As I was saying…" The rest of the class went through with nothing happening. Malfoy had knocked on the door for the first couple of minutes, but it finally went silent. After class, Jess opened the door.

"Malfoy, I'll talk to you now." She pulled him in. The class slowly went through the door but Ron, Hermione and Harry tried to stay back as long as possible to hear what she said.

"If my dad finds out you locked me out of class-"

Jess chuckled. "Being a close friend of your dad's I'm sure I can make him understand" she said with an icy tone, "that if you are late for my class, you simply won't be in it. Now get out." She turned to the other three also. "All of you!" They all ran out the door and it was slammed shut behind them.

After the day was finished the three sat down together.

"She knows Malfoy's dad?" Ron asked skeptically. "And they're personal friends? I don't know you guys. She may still be a serial killer."

"She is in the Order for a reason. We just don't know what she does for them. I'm sure she wouldn't be friends with Malfoy's dad if it wasn't something for the Order."

"Maybe she does what Snape does. A double agent!"

They all agreed that might be it and they called it a day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Jess is mine. J. K. Rowling owns the other peoples. I admit.

Chapter 3

The next few Defense Against the Dark Arts classes passed without anybody getting locked outside. People were quiet for the most part except for questions. They found out later that Fred and George got detentions for the week because they enchanted some quills to scribble on their friend Lee Jordan's paper. They claimed that as they were writing lines, they got a look at a paper on her desk that had a list of names with some of them crossed out before she came back into the room.

"Don't be ridiculous you guys. It may be anything."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Come on Hermione. What else could it be?"

"A number of things! It might be a list of people she needs to see-"

"Yeah, and then she kills them."

Hermione ignored this. "It might be a list of…something else. I'm sure she has a reason. She works for the Order. Even if she was, why would she leave it out on her desk?"

"Fred said they were looking through the desk, it wasn't out in the open."

Hermione fell silent still not agreeing with a word Ron said. They left the conversation at that and Harry and Ron were more wary around Jess. More weeks passed and they had their first test. Hermione did perfectly, but Ron and Harry got lower grades. Hermione tried all she could to explain what they did wrong, but she gave up.

"Why don't you just go see Professor Jess about it? I'm sure she'd answer your questions."

Ron was totally against it. Harry and Hermione finally got him to go, because they warned him that if he didn't get it straight now, he may not pass the subject. They entered her classroom but she wasn't there.

"Let's try her office."

"No way! Look, I didn't want to come here in the first place! She'd probably hex us as soon as we came through the door."

"Don't be stupid. We'll knock first." Ron followed Harry reluctantly. They walked up to the office door, and it was slightly open. They heard Jess talking to someone through the fire.

"I told you, no one saw me."

"How do you know for sure? You won't be any use to us dead!"

"I've taken care of it! Don't you think I'm careful? It's what you're paying me to do. If you don't like the way I do it maybe you should find somebody else."

"What spell did you use?"

"I couldn't use a spell. We both lost our wands, so I used an alternative method."

Harry and Ron recognized Sirius' voice. Then the faucet turned on. Harry opened the door a little bit wider. Both Ron and Harry looked inside. Jess was washing something red from her hands.

"Is that-?" Ron started, but Harry clamped his hand over his mouth. Sirius and Jess looked over toward the door. Harry and Ron dashed out of the room and ran as fast as they could toward the commons room.

"Someone's seen you now Jess."

Back in the commons room Ron and Harry collapsed in the armchairs.

"What happened to knocking?" Ron asked frantically. "And was that blood on her hands? What were they talking about?"

"What? What happened? What did you see?"

Harry and Ron told Hermione what they had seen.

"There was definitely blood on her hands! She is an assassin. I told you! She does have a list of people to take care of. The Order hired her!"

Hermione finally agreed. She was a dangerous professor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I own Jess and that's final. I don't own anybody else. Nada.

Chapter 4

At Care of Magical Creatures, Harry found out what his skeleton horses were. They were thestralsand only people who had seen a death could see them. Ron and Hermione were now fully assured that Harry was not crazy. Once again they had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin. They were talking about some dangerous creatures they may find, when Harry raised his hand. Professor Jess called on him.

"Professor, can you see thestrals?"

"Yes I can. Is there a point to this question?"

"Who did you see murdered Professor?"

Jess froze. She stared at Harry. "I don't think this question is relevant." She said dangerously quiet.

"What do you do outside of school?"

"That's it Potter. You will see me after class."

"Aren't you going to answer-?"

"NO!" Professor Jess yelled. "NOW YOU WILL BE QUIET AND PAY ATTENTION!"

All the students jumped at her yelling and nobody said anything for the rest of the class. At the end of the class, Jess called Harry back.

"What were you hoping to accomplish Potter?"

Harry was silent for a minute. Then he spoke. "You kill people for a living Professor." He said in an accusatory tone. "What do you accomplish by that?" Harry was surprised when he was greeted by a smile. Then he realized it was more of a smirk.

"Ah, so now I know who it was outside my door. You and Mr. Weasly correct? If you have a problem with what I do for a living, take it up with your godfather. Other than that, you will never talk to me like that ever again in front of a class or not. You will come for detention for the rest of the week. That's it. You are dismissed."

"But-"

"LEAVE!"

Harry went out the door quickly. When he got back to the commons room he sat down with Ron and Hermione.

"What was that Harry? We didn't even know for sure if that was what she did!"

"Well we do now. She practically admitted it to me. She said if I had a problem with it, I should take it up with Sirius." He described the rest of the encounter and they decided to send an owl to Sirius to ask him to meet them in the fire at midnight. By midnight, everyone was gone. They waited for a few minutes and then Sirius' head appeared in the fire.

"Harry?"

"Sirius. Good." Harry quickly told Sirius about what they had found out about Jess. Ron and Hermione waited until he was finished and Ron told Sirius what Fred and George had told them.

"So it was you two outside the door? I'm relieved to hear that. Listen, you can't tell anybody about what Jess does."

"You don't actually approve do you? She shouldn't be a part of the Order! She kills people for a living!"

"You don't know everything about the situation and you aren't a part of the Order. Dumbledore even agreed to allow her on. She does more than what you think."

The three did not look very happy with his answer. "Don't you think it's dangerous?" Hermione finally asked.

"As dangerous as a werewolf? She knows what she's doing and she is in total control. She's not a bad person. We can trust her. Don't worry about it, and if I ever hear again that you gave her a hard time, I'll need to have a serious talk with all of you. If that's all, I had better go."

Sirius' face disappeared and the three were left alone. None of them slept well.


End file.
